v My Lovezzz v
by Akihiko Ryuu
Summary: Kurapika membenci Kuroro karena membantai sukunya, namun ada perasaan terpendam di hati Kurapika. Namun Kurapika tidak percaya bahwa ia mencintai Kuroro. Bagaimana ceritanya? Silahkan baca…


^v^ My Lovezzz ^v^

* * *

Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro

Warning : Gaje, aneh, dll...

Innocentia : "Saya baru disini, tolong bantuannya yaaa, dan maaf bila ada kesalahan...

Summary : Kurapika membenci Kuroro karena membantai sukunya, namun ada perasaan terpendam di hati Kurapika. Namun Kurapika tidak percaya bahwa ia mencintai Kuroro. Bagaimana ceritanya? Silahkan baca… ^^

Pair : Kuroro .L. & Kurapika .K

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Rate : K+

* * *

^v^ My Lovezzz ^v^

_**Let's read the **__**story!**_

* * *

_Kurapika POV_

Hari senin pagi-pagi, aku pergi ke sekolah. Jam pertama kelas sudah dimulai, dan tiba-tiba saja kepalak terasa sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti terputar-putar dan rasanya mata tak bisa melihat dengan baik. Aku pun tak bisa menyimak pelajaran dengan baik, walau aku tetap menulis hal-hal yang dijelaskan. Bel pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi. Kelas disiapkan. Ketua kelas berteriak "Stand up please" dan kalau sudah rapi ketua kelas akan mengatakan "Say thank's". Saat itu, badanku terasa berat, langit mendung tetapi tidak hujan. Jam pelajaran kedua adalah pelajaran olahraga. Kelas 7a mulai berjalan kembali ke sekolah sedangkan aku dan teman kelasku 7b mulai berjalan menuju lapangan. Aku berlari hingga sampai dilapangan. Disana aku bertemu Kuroro yang sedang berdiri di kantin yang berada di lapangan. Ia tersenyum padaku tetapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku masih hanya tidak ingin menyapanya, aku pun berlari ke arah tempat penyimpanan tempat minum dan mulai pemanasan bersama teman-temanku. Di Hunter School, kelas 7a, 8a, 9a berolahraga bersama. Sedangkan kelas 7b bersama kelas 8b dan 9b. Kebetulan saja lapangan sekolah tergenang karena hujan semalam, walau hanya basah dan sedikit tergenang, guru olahraga Elementary Hunter School meminta guru Junior Hunter School untuk mengikutkan kelas 6 bersama kami karena lapangan sekolah masih basah.

Shizuku-sensei membiarkan anak kelas 6 ikut, itu membuatku senang karena akan bertemu Gon dan Killua. Leorio berada di kelas 9b, jadi aku selalu olahraga bersamanya. Mereka dulu adalah teman-teman yang bersama-sama denganku pada ujian hunter. Setidaknya aku memiliki teman, kebanyakan orang tidak suka padaku karena nilai olahragaku tinggi. Di Hunter School, muridnya diukur presta sinya dari kemampuan olahraganya. Gon adalah temanku yang masih polos. Walau begitu, dia itu pintar dan kuat. Setidaknya dia masih hidup dan masih dapat berdiri walau mendapatkan banyak hantaman dari lawannya. Dia mendapat peringkat 2 dikelasnya. Killua itu juga pintar tapi menurutku dia agak menjengkelkan. Killua tidak sepolos Gon. Killua lahir dari keluarga Zaoldyeck, walau begitu dia lebih memilih ikut bersamaku dengan Gon dan Leorio dibanding keluarganya. Leorio adalah kakak kelasku yang tidak terlalu pintar. Dia biasanya terlalu gegabah, dan kemungkinan kepintarannya dapat dikalahi oleh Gon dan Killua. Terakhir aku bertemu dengan Killua dan Gon, mereka merayakan ulang tahunku pada 4 April dengan mentraktirku makan ramen. Seharusnya aku yang mentraktir mereka tetapi mereka berkata "Sudahlah Kurapika, anggap ini adalah hadiah karena kami tidak membawa kado untukmu." Aku senang sekali karena mereka sangat memperhatikanku.

Setelah pemanasan, aku merasa sudah tidak pusing lagi. Aku ikut berlatih futsal dan basket untuk ikut bertanding. Aku selalu mendapat dua tugas, aku selalu disuruh mengikuti pertandingan basket dan futsal. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ikut futsal karena Kuroro ikut dalam latihan futsal. Aku masih ingat, aku pernah tersandung dan Kuroro menahanku, seketika mataku berubah menjadi merah dan mengeluarkan aura marah, benci , dan dendam, tetapi Kuroro hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang tulus padaku. Sejak saat itu aku menjjadi tidak ingin se-tim dengannya, apa lagi melihatnya. Walau begitu, ada saja yang membuat aku melihatnya, entah karena mereka terlambat pulang atau karena ada latihan tambahan.

_End Kurapika POV_

* * *

_Normal POV_

"PRITTT... PRITTT... PRITTT..." bunyi sempritan yang menandakan selesainya satu sesi permainan yang di bunyikan oleh Shizuku-sensei. Zushi tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri Kurapika dan itu membuat Kurapika terkejut. "Kurapika! Gon , Gon, Gon... kakinya patah!" Zushi berbicara sambil ngosh-ngosan. Zushi tentu saja harus memberi tahu Kurapika karena Kurapika memiliki Holy Chains yang fungsinya menyembuhkan dengan cepat. Kurapika tentu saja langsung berlari mengikuti Zushi, Kurapika melihat Gon yang duduk di tepi lapangan dan kakinya luka dan ada kemungkinan patah. Kurapika langsung mengeluarkan nennya dan menggerakkan jempolnya yang berguna menggerakkan rantai Holy Chains. Setelah Kurapika selesai, Gon pingsan, mungkin karena kesakitan. Kurapika dibantu Zushi membawa GOn kembali ke sekolah. 'Gon kecil-kecil, tidak kurus tapi tidak gemuk, tapi kok berat banget deh rasanya..' pikir Kurapika dan Zushi bersamaan.

Saat ditengah perjalanan ke sekolah, Kurapika merasa kepalanya mulai sakit lagi. Kurapika menyuruh Zushi untuk berjalan lebih cepat, dan saat itu juga hujam turun, Kurapika berpikir 'Mungkin hari ini, hari yang sangat tidak beruntung bagiku.'. Sampai di sekolah, Kurapika dan Zushi langsung membawa Gon ke UKS, saat sampai Kurapika dan Zushi mendengar seperti ada yang berteriak memnaggil nama mereka. Mereka pun merinding dan cepat-cepat masuk ke UKS dan membaringkan Gon.

BRUKKK... JDAARRR...

Bunyi pintu dan petir bersamaan, membuat Zushi dan Kurapika berteriak dan Gon terbangun dan langsung duduk. "Heyyy! tenang dong! Ini aku Killua, kalian sih masa dipanggil-panggil ng dengar... Aku tadi ditahan dengan Leorio makanya aku terlambat. Maaf,ya!" Killua sedikit kaget karena mungkin... dirinya dikira hantu... "E-eh, harusnya kami yang minta maaf." Kurapika menjawab. Satu lagi hal yang mungkin sudah sering terjadi. Kurapika meminta izin pada Killua, Gon dan Zushi untuk pergi duluan, karena ada urusan yang harus di selesaikannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kurapika merasa kepalanya amat sangat berat dan badannya lemas, dan tidak terasa dia pingsan dan di tangkap oleh Kuroro. Kuroro menggendongnya ke teras sekolah yang sedikit tertutup, dan bebas dari hujan dan tentunya bersih. Kuroro membaringkan Kurapika disana.

* * *

Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya?

To Be Continued

Terima kasih karena telah membaca cerita saya.

Gomen kalau ada yang salah karena ini adalah kali pertama saya membuat cerita di FanFiction.

^v^ Thank's ^v^


End file.
